starwarsmushfandomcom-20200214-history
RPlog:Fourth Battle of Corellia
The Corellian system had been a flurry of activity since the first threads of information had filtered in regarding the imminent attack by the Empire. While rumors had run rampant quoting the attacking force at 5000 interdictors strong with twice as many attack ships, exact details of the how, why and when were still unknown even to the best intelligence operatives. With the combined efforts between the New Republic and CorSec a good deal of Corellia's sensetive population had been evacuated. Thousands of citizens had been given weapons and armor and many locations including shipyards and key buildings had been rigged to be detonated in order to keep the Empire from laying hands on them. So Corellia lies, suspended within the system like a sphereical jewel with ships in erratic haste about her, shuttling sentients and weapons, awaiting for the Empire to make it's appearance at any given moment. Several ships blink off in the distance, carrying children and the more defensless away from the system. The Empire might be hitting hard, but Corellia wasn't going down without a fight. Corellia would remain quiet for only a few moments longer as a heavy freighter comes out of lightspeed. It was apparent the vessel was damaged. The ship streaks at maximum speed toward the planet. Moving erratically and dodging through traffic. The pilot keys a communications, "This is Bulk Freighter, Angel Dust requesting immediate aid. Our convoy was ambushed by an Imperial Attack Fleet; we've got a reactor leak and are critically damaged!" The Freighter turns toward the atmosphere of the planet preparing entry, "Have your emergency crews standing by!" In the distance a single Imperial Strike Cruiser appears and turns to break through traffic moving it's weaponry to bare. It begins firing on the Angel Dust. With its cannons, raising its shields and waiting for CorSec Security to answer its call for help. Not everything was as it appears though, sitting outside the system standing by was the Imperial Fleet. The Massive Super Star Destroyer Malevolence standing by long range scanners and relays of communications between the Strike Cruiser keeping them updated of what was happening in the Corellian system, "Interdictor shield in position Admiral." Drayson Honos nods signaling his communications officer, "Alert all commands to stand by for attack. As soon as the weapon is detonated the fleet will jump into the system and the Interdiction shield will be raised." It was only a matter of the Corellians taking the bait. Below on the planet, the comm at planetary control comes to life. The officer in charge, hastens to command the joint NR and CorSec squadrons patrolling the system. "ALL SHIPS, on full defense! Get that freighter some cover!" The control room becomes a maism of activity as officers and personnel move back and forth a hurried and worried chatter filling the room as orders are given. The commanding officer comments quietly to the woman at the comm station. "This might be the time for the attack. Signal the ground and space crews to begin detonation now before we get the bureaucrats arguing whether or not this is the moment." The woman nods and opens another channel giving the order to begin detonations. No sooner is the order given than ships begin to move in all directions, what might equivilate to a whole squadron of CorSec ships head in the direction of the injured freighter. The lead pilot comming over to the ship "Angel Dust, this is Commander Race McCall, we've got you in our sights. We'll get that Imperial scum off your back. Veer your course towards the far side of the CEC shipyards, you don't want to be near them right now. Do you copy?" Yet even as the ships begin to move into a defensive strategy, flashes of brilliant light begin to dot the planet's surface as orders are relayed to begin detonation of sensetive areas. Midway back in a formation of more than a hundred fighters, the distinctive two-toned green A-Wings of Falcon Squadron, New Republic 2nd Fleet, move into formation to screen the capital ships behind them. The Freighter continues moving but doesn't veer from the CEC Shipyards rather the pilot and his copilot begin frantically speaking amongst themselves with their communicator left on. "What do you mean it activated?" "I'm saying the package just started humming!" "Some smuggling job this turned out to be." "We've got to get out of here or we're dead!" Moments later an escape pod jettisons from the freighter as there is a sudden energy build up Strangely nothing explodes rather command lights and systems on the ship just go silent, but not just that. A black veil, like a giant black hand begins to spread its fingers across the system. Ships in system stop moving first, lights failing, even the Imperial Strike Cruiser goes silent and hanging strangely in space, inertia moving it at an odd angle slowly away from the system, until planetary gravity may catch it. The planet below goes dark, every light, ever communicator silent. The entire world seemingly dies, without a single living casualty. "Admiral all reports in the system is black!" An elegant cup is handed to the Drayson as he takes a sip of his herbal tea and nods, "Very well. Single all commands; make the jump into the system." Like clock work the massive fleet now leaps into hyperspace for their micro jump to Corellia. Within mere moments the Corellian system is filled with Imperial warships. Malevolence group, Conqueror group, and Inquisitor group. The Admiral turns his chair to a series of holographic representations of Captains of various ships, "Gentleman, the time has come." He sips his tea, "Prepare for full scale ground assault, expect resistance. Ready squadrons for clean up and get an assault team onboard their Shipyards." The Battle begins, the Imperial Fleet's shields raise and weapons go online but there are no shots fired, just yet. Admiral Danik Kreldin was sitting on the command chair in the bridge of the I2SD Conqueror. Corellia was but a distant, small orb from here, but he already felt at home. This is his first time home since the secret meeting conducted between the Neo-Empire and leaders of the Republic. But now, in the wake of the annexation of Bothawui and Chandrila, and witnessing the great Imperial Fleet that had been amassed, he felt a sense of confidence and pride, knowing full well that Corellia, his Corellia, would be back in their hands soon enough. He would rather avoid collatteral damage, as his family did live on Corellia. Hopefully they had evacuated. The plan had been set into motion. The EMP would go off with out a hitch, he was sure of it. The rebels were falling for it. Moments later, the read outs came in. "Admiral Kreldin, reports indiciate that the whole system has blacked out. Admiral Drayson has ordered us to move in." "About time. Alright, engage the hyperdrive. Deploy the fighters once we make our exit. Don't even worry about the shields, there isn't a single functional weapon throughout the whole system." "No, Cricket. We're not stopping for anything along the way. This stuff is getting to the shop and that's it." Ordinarily it would have been a routine trip for Johanna, enjoyable as a small diversion from the demands of life in general. She visited her uncle with some regularity and usually brought a present. Were it all just business as usual, the delivery should have been booze. This time it's not. Cricket the homicidal astromech meanwhile idly theorizes about how bad the invasion will be when it happens. "I bet they're going to nuke them from orbit. I would laugh so hard." Clearly the heap of evil and metal has lost none of his taste for carnage on a worldwide scale. "You're so sick, Cricket," his master replies. An unneccessary statement of the obvious if there ever was one! "Don't blame me, you fat bantha cow," the R2 bleeps irately, "Bazil programmed me like this. I can't help it. Besides, it's not like you never killed anyone. What the hell do you think you're flying, anyway? A cruise barge?" Fair enough. "Fine, just be quiet," Johanna orders as they make their descent into the planet's atmosphere, not wanting to continue such a maddening conversation at a time like this, "You can stay with the ship while I bring my uncle the gear." The gear being explosives, powerful but small enough to fit in the little storage hatch of her X-Wing. Her uncle had specially requested them... for what, she had no idea, but hey... he knew what he was doing (or so she hoped). Ere long they are close enough to the surface to see the black forms of the structures of Coronet, then... what in the world... "THEY ARE BLOWING STUFF UP!!" Cricket suddenly shrieks as bright flashes of light come from the surface, "OH MY SWEET MAKER I HATE YOU JOHANNA WE ARE GOING TO GET BLOWN UP BY INSANE CORELLIANS NOW AND IT IS ALL YOUR FAULT I HATE YOU I WISH I HAD NEVER BEEN GIVEN TO YOU!!" Unaware of what has happened in space just a moment earlier, the duo both turn baffled eyes to the explosions. "Would you shut up already!" Johanna snaps, confused and irritated, "I swear, Cricket, you just make things worse." The droid remains silent. Wait. That's not right. "Cricket?" Nothing. "Cr... oh. My. GOD." Yes. Because right about now is the part where any sane person would start freaking out, since the _Shady Lady_ now careens towards the city with no power and no way for its pilot to control it. The EMP has disabled everything. Wow, it really is true... your life DOES flash in before your eyes... DAMN! should have asked that guy out... too late now! With a grating shriek of metal against metal the fighter rips into a block of cafes, tearing off roofs and causing terrible mayhem before it finally comes to rest in a Wookiee lingerie store named _The Conjugal Slip_. Lacy bandoliers are now strewn all over the place. One on what used to be the ship's nose, even. Inside Falcon One's cockpit, Evir throws a hand up to shield his face as his fighter careens into the bottom of an X-Wing. The windscreen cracks as the A-Wing caroms off the larger fighter, drifting out into deep space. Evir mutters a steady string of curses as he pulls an emergency patch from a kit behind his seat, sticking it on over the crack in the cockpit and popping open the panel over the instrument panel, coughing as a cloud of smoke emerges. From behind his seat he withdraws an emergency toolkit, flipping it open and going to work on the mass of wiring inside. "I don't care if the CEC doesn't want us to detonate their shipyard yet, it must get done!" The commander on the planet below was arguing. He knew it would come to bureaucratic hang ups. It always did. Then the comm went silent. Ships lost power in concentric order from the freighter back and all of Corellia was suddenly engulfed in a primitive dark as power went out everywhere. Feighters, cap ships, and fighers alike all stopped with only the remainder of their inertia to carry them in a slow creep through the system, hindered by the massive pull of the planet's gravity. It was as though the entire system had been put on pause. The only light on the dark side of the planet below, came from the massive fires burning after the detonations. With no power the fire fighting systems were completely disabled and unable to stop the flames from spreading. Ships stuck in the atmosphere somewhere between landing and takeoff plummetted to the ground in gut wrenching dives, their pilots power less to control them and one by one the exploded in flames upon contact. In the command center the commander and everyone alike just stands there in momentary stupor. "What the hell?" comes his reply as he finally shakes himself out of his catatonic state. "Give me a status." he barks, turning to look at his communications officer. She shrugs, helpless. "I'm sorry sir, the whole grid is down. No one's able to get through either direction." There was a sudden sickening feeling in the pit of the commander's stomach. They were completely helpless. In space Imperial Zero-G Stormtroopers become rescuers moving to capture civilian ships and traffic and clear a path for the Imperial Fleet to move toward the Planet. It was a hefty clean up process ahead of them. Drayson Honos stands and hands his now empty cup to a subordinate officer, "Deploy all ground troops, secure the planet as quickly as possible. Support Ops should be on standby the prevent the spread of damage, Corellia must not be handled with abandon this is to be a premiere Imperial world." The Admiral smiles. "All commands deploy ground troops. Scramble fighter air support." The battle of this world would be decided on the planet. Suddenly, thousands of troop transports, assault shuttles, and Heavy Cruisers meant for planetary assault turn their noses toward the planet pouring from the fleet, link angered insects from a hornet's nest. Not enough time. There had not been enough time to rest and recoup from Chandrila before Sabrina Rheatis had been mobilized with her division of Marines to provide ground defenses on Corellia. That the New Republic government had believed a space battle would be futile, had only served to double up the work efforts of the Marines, not only in training green civillians in combat situations but patroling and setting up defenses around the clock. She'd barely had any time to rest, yet even now as she steps out of one of the buildings, too tired from her so called nap, her comlink blinks to life and commands begin pouring out of the tiny speaker. "Gads.." she mutters, unclipping it unceremoniously from her belt. Then the explosions begin and she blinks, looking around her. "They're here." Sabrina mutters, preparing to send a few commands of her own to her troops stationed all over the planet. The streetlights above her go dark. The whole city goes dark. Vehicles stop, comlinks stop their incessant buzz and it seems as though the whole planet en masse shrieks in sudden terror. "Sith..." Sabrina curses, breaking into a sprint as she runs towards the command center. There were others running, many who didn't know which way to go in the dark, and others just running out of instinctive self perservation and panic. She has to fight her way through, dodging stranded vehicles and confused soldiers and civillians alike. As she reaches the outskirts of the command center, the chaos is no less dramatic. "GET THOSE EWEBS FUNCTIONAL!" She calls out in an incredibly practiced command voice that seems to act like a slap in the face for many who are losing it. Slowly several sentients, around teh command center begin to get a grip. The Marines on the other hand, have already been steadily working to get the weapon online. Drawing up, a bit breathless to her second in command, Sabrina glances at the trandoshan questioningly "What happened?" She asks, recieving a shake of the head and a shrug from the reptillain "No one knowsss. Everything just went out." Corellia, black, and silent. At first there were hundreds of flashing lights streaking across the sky, perhaps thought to be a meteor shower, but rather ships that simply failed to leave the planet before the EMP weapon was detonated. Silent dread creeps over the streets as everything that was once taken for granted was now no longer working, anything with any sort of electronics was inoperable. Everything was silent. Then game the sound, without the day to day sounds of life, the invading Imperial forces sounded almost divine and thunderous. The skies fill with lights and the sound of whining repulsors. Distant explosions as areas for landing are cleared by cannon fire. Then the more terrifying sounds of distant AT-AT, and AT-ST walkers moving through rural areas toward the city. In the Starport ships begin descending and landing as well, flanked by TIEs, and strangely one X-wing fighter. The Ships land, repulsors kicking in and then their hatches explode open as soldiers begin pouring out of the vessels holds blasters raised. AT-STs appear shortly after. The lone X-wing lands near one of the primary landing ships as well the hatch opening and black, cloaked figure steps down from his vessel landing hard on the Starport tarmac. He takes a deep, sarcastic breath and sighs, "Good to be home." An Imperial Officer grabs a loud speaker, "Attention Corellian people. Please lay down arms and surrender peacefully, those who offer resistance will be put down with force. Please return to your homes and hang white cloth from your windows, white cloth will signal surrender. You will then stand by and receive a generator and foodstuffs. Those who resist will be fired upon." Go a young man about the age of seventeen, had watched his younger brother, sister and mother be evacuated, before being handed a Blaster Rifle, what kind Go was unsure of as this was the first time he had ever fired one let alone held in his own hands. He was just a Corellian Citizen after all but he knew it was his duty as one for fight to protect the Planet, even at the cost of his own life. After his long training he had be setting up defenses, then the lights went dark, the vechiles stoped, and everything fell silent. Go Looked at a fellow Citizen who had taken up arms, and they stood there silent, nto saying a word to each other confussed and bewildered, after not moving out of fear many, they heard the /Order/ to surrender and Go looked at the other Citizen and asked "Do you remember where the Comand Center is?" the Citizen just shook his head and sighed, majority of the people around them had already ran off or such so they themselves walked slowly and nervously, to where the comand center might be. Leaning back in his chair within his AT-AT, the trooper snores quietly within his helmet as he waits for the order. The higher-ups scream enough to wake him up anyways. And it's not like Warlord.. What's his face isn't going to be killing him anytime soon. He isn't there to do so. Bob stirs a little and peers out through the visors of his helemt.. And he's woken up a little more as the carrier that he's in lands roughly. Woohoo, time to get ready. The gunner readies his station as his partner trooper, Billy, prepares the steering, while the commander of the AT-AT, Thorton leans back in his chair and scratcthes a little at his stubbled cheek. He isn't all too threatened by being on Corellia. It's nothing but a planet full of Rebel scum. He figured that eventually they'd be come back here and pull it into the fold. Things never change in life, especially in the galaxy these days. Conflicts of interest always seem to bring out the worst of people. Unfortunately, in such times of strife and terror, heros arise from it. Rob is one of those. A hero for the Empire, but a murderer to the rest of the known galaxy. When will this end, a question he always ask himself. "Some people never learn..." Rob grunts to himself quietly, his black armor glistling underneath the lights at the rally point. A half-smoked cigar is pressed firmly in the side of his mouth, his face weathered and drooping. Not exactly a young man, he's seen many wars. But neither is he ancient. He quietly paces himself a bit, next to the platoon of similarly dressed Commandos. "Sarge...you alright?" His fellow comrade, a corporal named Niels, asks him. "I'm fine, Corporal. Get the men ready. This isn't going to be a picnic." Waking up with one's face pressed against the canopy is never pleasant, especially when one's ship is upside-down and the canopy starred with cracks. Johanna tries to move about a little, wincing at how much it feels like she's just been kicked repeatedly by a Rancor. A hand moves to gingerly test the sore spots on her face. This results in a stream of terrible swearwords. Thankfully everything else seems to be okay, that had been some explosive entrance into the neighborhood! Speaking of explosions... THE GEAR!! It's been a good few years since Johanna has known the feeling of genuine panic, but it floods her now and she fights to keep from clawing at the canopy in a futile attempt to get out of her ship before it decides to BLOW UP HORRIBLY WITH HER STILL IN IT. She doesn't fancy dying here in a... what ARE those things... LACY BANDOLIERS?!... lingerie shop, trapped in the crumpled hulk that was her X-Wing. Wait, her lightsaber! A fine idea! Or not, since it doesn't seem to work either. "Figures," the pilot howls, throwing the now-useless weapon against the console, where it bounces back to hit her in the head. First her ship, then her weapon! USELESS! She cannot help but feel a little sorry for herself, until she finds the presence of mind to quiet her pity-thoughts and concentrate. Some moments elapse as molecules begin to shift and buckle unnaturally. The already damaged canopy shatters outright, breaking into thousands of tiny pieces as Johanna tumbles to the floor, right into a pile of Wookiee-sized frilly aprons. Next time, her uncle can get his own stuff! She's not making any more deliveries, that's for damn sure. Darenak Alesis leades his squadron down through the atmosphere. The Scimitar squadron Darksword descends over the space port quickly along with other fighters. The whole night side of the planet is black, and the only thing enabling him to see anything were the nightvision sensors, which looked chaotic from the panic of all the targets below. No color to determine the different targets, so he simply had to trust in his attuned instincts... Or, fail that, just bomb everything in sight and hope to hit something useful. He circled his squadron around overhead, waiting for the order to begin his attacks, and target coordinates wouldn't help either. "Swords, stand by for orders. We've got cover and the planet has nothing, take your time and try to get a little bit of practice in at least in precision bombing, this isn't a game, although we have very little chance of getting killed here." "Joh!" A faint voice can be hear moving through the remains of the lingerie shop that the X-wing just plowed into. Jessa climbs over the rubble frantically, navigating through the utter dark only with the help of senses other than that of mundane vision. "Johanna? Are you in there?" Jessalyn clambers over what was once a rack of skimpy Rodian underthings, almost tripping as she gets tangled up in them, and swears under her breath. "You picked a hell of a place to land, you know. Oof!" She swivels around and her ankle becomes wrapped in the apronstring of a frilly Wookiee garment, and the Jedi falls to the cluttered floor with an ungraceful thud. Private Holden, a young, idealistic commando assigned to Sergeant Rob's squad stood up from his seat in the back of the landing ship as it touched the LZ. The ramp lowered and the squadron filed out, Private Holden taking up the rear. His ST-II blaster rifle in hand, and the usual equipment including assorted grenades, a flash light, and of course a pack of cigarettes. Despite his apparent coolness, this was Holden's first real combat situation, and deep down inside, the young man was a nervous wreck. He made his way towards the veteran Sergeant Rob, and quickly began to ask questions. Holden respected Rob; not only was he a veteran of many years, but he knew how to lead, and Holden looked up to the man. "What's our objective, Sarge?" "Colonel, the power is completely out." One of the marines at the eweb controls announces. A leiutenant by the looks of her, though it's hard to tell anything in this darkness. "What about the emregency generators?" Sabrina yells out behind her towards the command center. Without comlinks, yelling seemed to be the only effective method of communication. There were yells and shouts all over the place and it was hard to distinguish one from the other. From within the building which had become the command center, a slow if faint glow appears then slowly but surely emergency lights begin to come on. A uniformed major comes running out, breathless but ecstatic. "One of them was sheilded, still in it's cargo crate!" He announces, beaming. "Great." Sabrina replies. "We've got one generator for the whole damned planet." As she speaks the tell tale sounds of the Imperial invading force begin to battle over the yelling and shouting for audible supremacy. The AT-AT walkers and AT=ST's creak their arrival and those not battle hardened, scatter. Sheilded...right. The weapons still in storage containers. Sabrina turns away from the major, striding for the locked magazine just to the side of the main building. "Get as many of those blasters distirbuted." She calls to the group of marines near the storage area. "NOW!" the last word echoing even as the Imperials begin to announce their requirements and instructions for Corellia's unmitiaged surrender. Cut off from their commander, the New Republic soldiers break into smaller command divisions on their own. Slowly those marines and corsec soldiers throughout the city begin similar ransackings of their own, attempting to find as many still useful weapons as they can. A faint stacatto of weapons fire can be heard in the far distance as a few fortunate souls are able to find armaments that had been sheilded from the EMP's horrible magic. Likewise, Sabrina grabs at one of the rifles being literally torn from it's storage place as what few weapons they have are distributed. They had been reserved, deemed too specialized to let civillians use them. Thank the Maker they /had/ been. She checks it, the whine of the blaster's power source a very welcome sound. Now if they could only get those ewebs working. It is now that the words "surrender peacefully" echo towards the command center. "Like hell." Sabrina mutters, signaling to her troops to move out with her hand raised, while the other grips the rifle with familiarity. They'd beat them down with stones if they had to. The Carnage! The Rampage! Oh what high hopes NPC_RebelScum has for his first battle as a member of the New Republic Marines. Armed with his dashing looks, his Combat Armor, and now his totally useless EKX-10. The Republic soldier heads into the Spaceport, waiting for the ensuing onslaught. "This is NPC_RebelScum, reporting for duty." He calls out loud, waiting for orders, and checking things out. "Anyone got an E-11 or something that I could use? Mine isn't powering up, and although I want to beat their heads in with the end, I have a better shot." Damn, this was going to be a long, long night. Colonel Harless was taking command of the mobile command center assigned to the Corellia Starport. The gruff man pulls off his Stormtrooper helmet and grabs a headset, "Alright, all squads in Coronet Landing Area, Delta 0-9 listen up. I want the Commandoes to take communication equipment and paint military targets for Scimitar support. All Mechanized divisions are patrol streets and seek out hidden rebel strong holds. Infantry, begin sweeping all avenues and buildings. We have to fight the Rebels building to building, remember white flag means surrender, those people are to be escorted by support ops to appropriate areas, Admiral Honos' orders." The man removes the headset and puts his helmet back on, *static* Now lets get this piece of junk moving. *static* The massive mobile command center was a tank on large tracks chewing into the permacrete with mounted gunnery turrets and anti-air missiles. Warlord Malign watched the vessel roll away still on foot. A faint wave and a red armored Stormtrooper shifts the shadows to his side, "Find Johanna." He says quietly. His own elite guards bow their head and vanish to begin combing the streets for his sister. The distant sound of their jet packs igniting and them taking flight adds to the rumble of the Imperial activity all around the planet. Malign pulls his heavy black hood over his head and shifts down an alley himself looking for his prey, anything that stands in his way. He would begin his own search for his sibling, and allow the army to find the Rebel strongholds on world. /Johanna I am coming for you./ He calls out to his sister as he shifts through the darkness letting his senses be his guide. As the order comes in on Commander Thorton's comlink, he grins and gives the orders to Billy and Bob to bring them into the city. The massive four legged beast makes it's way at a methodical pace toward the city. Certainly, it could find a little room to move through the streets. And if not, it'll be sure to make some room. The Imperial gunner hums to himself as he turns the head about a little, aiming the chin cannons in any direction that they see suspicious movement. He clucks his tongue and mumbles a little. He figured that the rebels would give a stronger fight than this. But of course, they will have to make due with what they have.. As the blaster fire becomes a little more concentrated, the gunner narrows his eyes and zooms in a little.. He ahs lightly then grins, the heavy chin cannons taking aim at the group of rebels and firing off a pair of large red bolts. The sounds of the command chatter echoes in the Sergeant's earpiece, causing the man to grimmace a bit. "Alright, boys! Get your asses up." Great. Bug hunts. Not exactly the most exciting of jobs for a Storm Commando, but it'll have to do. "Alright listen up. Command wants all communication arrays neutralized. That's our first objective. We'll be coordinating with Naval intelligence on coordinates. Corporal Niels, saddle up. "Aye sarge...saddle up!" The Corporal gestures everyone to follow up, the platoon gearing up for what appears to be a pretty long walk along with the ATs. "We aren't going in the air, boys. Too much anti-air would make us sitting ducks. Private Weiss, you have point...let's move out." Jessalyn! She feels the Jedi's presence before the red-haired witch arrives, and is wholeheartedly glad of her company. "I didn't *pick* this place," Johanna shoots back good-naturedly, lending her friend a hand to try and help extricate her from the Rodian things as they crouch in total darkness, "I was landing and my ship ju..." Wait. Yeah, total darkness. About that... Then the rumbling begins, the buildings shaking with the movement of the invading forces. The Imperial orders for surrender blare through the streets, reaching all who have ears to hear. "You know, I swear that every time I come here, some retarded thing or other is happening. You'd think that by now the Corellians would have thought up better defenses." Snide comment made, Jessalyn is freed and Johanna rises to negotiate her way out of the rubble of the store. Until, that is, an all-too-familiar sensation of dread creeps into her awareness. Like a damp chill, Tyler's message seeps into her brain and she stops short for a moment, squinting off into space, trying to place the location of the source. He's not that far away. As Jessalyn decides to continue outside to help those in need, Johanna dawdles behind her teacher, not eager to join a fray that her brother is no doubt responsible for. Especially not after what had happened on Nar Shaddaa. Eventually she wanders in an entirely different direction, pondering whether to hide. But then, she's never been one to hide, and so she makes her way through the alleys in the dark. Lieutenant Alesis moves about the dark city. Out of the main window, laser fire and explosions can be seen. He catches siloets of AT-ATs and AT-STs among the chaos. He wondered for a moment whether or not it was the civilians or the Rebels that were down there putting up a fight. The Scimitars had no running lights and weren't far from the building tops, they made very little sound as the glided about, waiting for targets to come in over the radio. Bombing random things would be fun...Really fun...Half his squadron, including his ship, had concussion missiles, the other half was equiped with free-falling thermal detonators for large-scale demolishing. But he couldn't risk firing on non-painted targets. With all the comotion down there, he wouldn't be able to really tell friend from foe, and so he simply waited. "Got it, Sarge," Private Holden replied as he listened to the Sergeant give the orders for the day. Communication arrays? Not the most exciting, but certainly safe, and that eased Holden's nerves a bit. The sound of distant explosion was all new to the private, and he couldn't help but not jump from time to time when a loud explosion erupted. He would get used to it, if he survived. If. He fell into formation alongside Private Weiss, and let the other private lead the way to their first objective. He knew not to kill any unarmed civilians, but he wouldn't hesitate if he or his squad were threatened. Holden didn't care much for these Corellians anyway, scoundrels the whole lot of them. The NPC_Rebelscum dude continues to look around, being hit in the back with...an E-11. So what if someone was not nice enough to call out his name, or at least a nice HEY YOU! At least he got a working rifle. Double checking it, the NPC can hear the whir of a power pack. A grin crosses his face. "Alright, let's take these Imperial fools out." He aims his blaster into the crowd of moving command posts, being the folks with the big backpacks, and he fires a shot. Welcome to Corellian D-Day! They would have to use the darkness to their advantage. They couldn't see but to some degree the Imperials couldn't either. The darkness would be the blanket under which they would move. Relying on trained signals and instinct, the troops under Colonel Rheatis's command move like the special ops unit they were chosen and trained to become. They move like ghosts through the darkenend alleys, holding close the few precious weapons they have. The strategy...take over something big enough to do damage with, and at this point, it would have to be an AT-ST or some sort of mobile troop transport. Moving up to press into the side of a building, Sabrina whisltes a few commands to those soldiers that had ventured out with her. The rest had remained behind to try and get the eweb operational. She peers down the alley, and if the mechanized grind of AT-ST legs moving weren't enough of a signal, the visual at the end of teh alley was. She whistles again, indicating a negatory. They'd have to take some ground troops first...they needed more working weapons before they could even attempt to comandeer one of the hulking giants. It was as though they had been sent by the Maker himself, following the AT-ST comes a division of troopers, working their way down the street as ordered to scare out civillians and the like to meet their demands for surrender. Sabrina hefts her rifle quietly, knowing that her troops are doing the same. They just had to wait for the right moment..../FLASH/ she fires her weapon and the blue bolt of energy goes sizzling through the air, nailing an unsuspecting white armored trooper with deadly accuracy. Suddenly there's a blaze of weapons fire as the other marines follow suit. Go and the other Citizen had been walking for some time now, unsure what to do really. They are both confussed and nervous, as blaster fire araises they start to walk towards it in hopes of finding someone who know what to do. As they draw closer to the blaster fire they ready there riffles unknown to them at this time they have been rendered useless. Go trying very hard to keep his hands steady but can not help but shake, his nerves were getting to him As they saw the rebels firing apon the imperial troop they both quickly ran up to aide them, as they raised there riffles and aimed to shoot they went to fire and nothing.... they did it again....nothing. The other citizen looked at Go and says "What are we suppose to do now?" Go looked at the rifle then at the other citizen and said in a soft almost pathetic tone "I dunno....." One of the metallic behemoths continues on it's way, crushing a few stores under it's feet until he comes to a stop. It is at that point, the three within the 'head' of the creature begin a conversation. A conversation of where exactly it was that they were needing to go. Sure, they were told to patrol along with the smaller AT-STs.. But the other AT-ATs are outside the city. They are the only ones within it. Hrm. Perhaps they should have thought things through. But this is too late. The gunner and driver for the monster of a ground weapon continue on with their work, firing down upon any groups of Rebels that are attacking the fellow white-clad troops, the head turning in a few different directions, each time it comes to a stop firing off a pair of the over powered heavy bolts. Just down the street, the total darkness is now replaced by the constant flickering of blaster bolts being exchanged, the silent air shattered by relentless screams of death. "Damn...it's begun." the Sarge mutters, the cold black eyes of his helmet peering ahead lifelessly. Thankfully for the squad of Storm Commandos, they are well away from the ATs which are supposed to provide cover, in which Rob believes they actually bring more death anyways. Gestureing with a clenched fist, the group kneels down, covering the flanks and the read as they wait for the Sarge. "Tac-Com indicates theres a comm relay post about 200 yards due east." Rob looks down at a wrist-pad, glancing up at Niels. "Judging by the sounds of it, sounds like theres a decent sized militia in this sector." He pauses, glancing over at Holden, "Hey, young blood. Wanna be a hero? Get yer ass here." He barks out, glancing back down at his pad. "I want you, Tibs, Hieley, Kirst and Junger to go here...sounds like suicide, but what I want you to do is fortify a position here and give us supressing fire. We'll be commin here...behind the position and hopefully we'll jump them. Let's not underestimate the enemy, gentlemen. According to intel, there are some veterans, in fact alot of veterans from Endor, Coruscant, and other sorties. Stay sharp, and keep in communication with each other. We do this right, and i'll buy each of y'all a cold one, Oo-rah?" "Oo-rah!" The sound of cross fire began to heard faintly across the cityscape as resistance was managing to arm themselves to the Imperial arrival. This was not to unexpected. The Colonel was receiving reports now of guerilla tactics throughout the city, "Reinforce the forward moving divisions, the Rebellion have commandoes out there. Make sure the scouts are doing their jobs." The man mutters. Communications was down but the relays could be used if they repaired their equipment The sooner any sort of defense was destroyed the better, "Even if the turrets and things are down, if you find them destroy them." Malign continues weaving down various paths and side streets dodging rebels and Imperials alike. His hazel eyes wince in the darkness trying to get a bearing on his location. Near Treasure Ship row, no strange reports of empowered humans running amok through his divisions meant Johanna hasn't moved against the Empire, not yet. Malign's personal guard was searching for her too; it was only a matter of time. /Surrender Johanna, come with me./ The Sith Warlord calls out in the darkness through the force again to his sibling. In orbit the Imperials were continuing their clean up. Ships began moving into position to fire on shield generators and disabled planetary defense equipment, all the while deploying prefabricated garrisons, bringing in their own Golan Defense Platforms and laying a mine field around the planet in orbit. There were no reports of major resistance just light hit and fade and guerilla fighting, nothing that couldn't be contained. A little confussed about why there riffles where not working they stood there...silent...still...neither of them saying a word...then the citizen looks at Go and go looks at the Citizen before Go says "When in doubt throw rocks and bricks"... both the Citizen and Go toss down there rifles and pick up rock, bricks, anything heavy they can find on the ground and start to throw them at the on coming evasion. Just because she's in an alley doesn't mean there's any solitude, though. The pilot finds barely enough time slip behind a large stack of crates and maintain a silent vigil over the area before a fight erupts between two sides, though she can't quite tell who's shooting at the Imperials. Does it really matter, though? As the blaster fire begins and the first troopers go down, the opportunity to seize a weapon finally arrives and she emerges from behind the crates like a scavenger, the bolts of plasma lighting up the area enough for her to see where the gear has fallen. Perfect! It's a rapid one-two-three and soon she's tearing down the alley full-bore, taking cover as best she can while she makes her way to the resistance fighters. Who just happen to be NR Marines. NICE!! Of course, they might shoot HER on accident, so she hollers her association above the sounds of walkers and troops and things blowing up, and hopes they won't think her a liar. If they did, she had this snazzy rifle to protect her. Sort of! "Got room for one more?" the demented desert woman demands of Sabrina, who... wait... she's kind of familiar... YES BECAUSE THEY MET BEFORE, THAT IS WHY SHE'S FAMILIAR, "I'd hate to be a mere spectator to this party!" Because, you know, Johanna enjoys shooting things. Especially when Tyler is to blame. Darenak blinks as several red dots begin to appear on his scanners. Oh good, the targets at last. He makes a pass over one , noticing a lot of fire comming from a building or makeshift bunker. "Swords, we've got targets, spread out and level them, bombs or missiles, feel free to strafe survivors only if you know for a fact they are not Imperial units." The squadron clicked in and began to spread apart. He started heading towards a medium-sized building with small arms and rifle fire comming from it with not much return fire. Having nothing to lock on to, he matches up the reticle and nods to his co-pilot, "Missile away." A concussion missile flies towards the bulding and collides. The front of the target explodes and flames and debris shoot everywhere. At the same time several explosions are seen through out the city as buildings and small bunkers are blown apart. He hoped there weren't many Imperial targets hit, or innocent civilian lives for that matter...But those who would not surrender to a generous offer by the Empire were fools anyways. Flames brush across the sky as more drop ships penetrate Corellia's atmosphere. The heat shields glowing red hot as the Drop Ships plummet towards the ground. Gamma troop shuttles scream through the darkened sky, "Imperial Ground Command, Raptor flight inbound." The shuttles shift to a diamond pattern, the batteries at each corner of the square vessels aiming down at the fast approaching city. Aboard the lead vessel, High Lord Korolov slips on his helmet, making sure the pressure seals are tightened. He had done this a thousand times, but the thrill of it all, that never gets old. He latches into his harness as he sub-vocalizes over the tactical command link, "Centurion, make sure each Cohort is prepared. I want comm discipline and firing discipline enforced at all time. There is no fighting force more feared in the Galaxy, show these rebel scum how Imperial Guard kill for their Emperor!" A round of cheers roars through the landing craft as they hurtle towards the invasion front, red lights flick on in the troop bays, a crimson armored soldier raises a hand, "Two Minutes." The RebelScum fella decides that enough is enough. He has been here all day, waiting for this fight to start, and it has finally started. However, without his favorite weapon, he is stuck with this E-11. As he begins to fire shots into the crowd of backpack toting Imperials, he decides to take aim at one. Looking in the direction of NPC_ROB, RebelScum fires a shot off, aimed at his body, hoping to do at least a little bit of damage. There was return fire. Of course there was return fire! Streaks of red shower down on Sabrina and her troops. Sheltering themselves as best they can in the alleyway, the send off another volley of their own blue bolts. One of the marines is struck with a fatal shot and his rifle clammers on the ground before one of his compatriots picks it up and begins to fire with both weapons. Elsewhere small firefights continue, though as the AT-ST's return fire, buildings shower down debris, damaged by the massive movements and shots. A loud cheer rumbles through the area closest to the command center as some genious figures out a way to rig the weapon to the working generator. It's not long before it fires off flashes of huge blue white energy towards the Imperial walkers. The marines engaged in the alley though are oblivious to the success of their compatriots for now. Sabrina grits her teeth as she ducks behind the corner of a building barely moving out of the way of some trooper's shot. She checks her weapon before swinging it back around to fire a return series of shots. Slowly the troopers were being whittle down, but if they werent even remotely close to finishing the skirmish. The whole planet was overrun and it would take a hell of a lot more ambushes like this to bring about a victory. Sabrina aims down the barrel of her rifle, squeezing the trigger and watching as it hits another trooper, collapsing him to the ground. She prepares to fire again and halts as a crazy woman barrels her way down the opposite end of the ally, striking down troopers left and right. Sab blinks once "What the..." She narrows her eyes, the flashes of red and blue lighting the area just enough for her to recognize the lunatic. "Johanna?" Recognition flashes in her violet eyes and she calls out to the rest of the marines "Don't fire on the woman, just the troopers!" and she hefts her weapon back up to begin firing again. "You can join..." She yells out to Johanna over the sound of blasters "so long as you can aim and shoot." Active generators? Colonel Harless in his Chariot LAV grabs a communicator, "Darksword squadron target. Area Zero-Nine-Delta. It's the only rebel hotspot I have on my grid." He slams a gloved hand to a table, "Where are those blasted commandoes, redirect them to converge on the strong hold. All units, within range, move on that Rebel position." The orders go out and the mechanized divisions react first moving down the streets of Corellia. An AT-AT leveling its head and firing off two large blasts from its main cannons into the area, worse for the Colonel the High Lord and Warlord were on the World somewhere. Doing their own thing no doubt. Malign continues his move through the winding streets as bigger explosions can now be heard. He pauses and nods to himself, now getting an idea of where the action is. The Sith Lord turns from his path and alters and begins to move rapidly toward where the heavier artillery firing is happening, sprinting into disaster. That was a Damion mainstay tactic, regardless of being good or evil. His black gloved hand reaches into his cloak as he grabs his weapon of choice and holds it deactivated waiting for an opportune moment to move into the firing zones. The order came in to Commander Thorton, who relayed it to the driver of the AT-AT. He nods silently and begins to bring the walking tank of terror in the direction of the building that the Rebels hide in. The head of the beast turns down a little, the red stripe that could be mistaken for a cycloptic eye concentrates on the 'base' of sorts. .. And the attention of the three are brought to the cannon that attacks the other walkers. Hm. There is a tough choice. THe cannon or the troopers.. The gunner shrugs and closes his eyes, bringing up one of his hands and pointing in either direction.. Eeny meeny miney.. And while he does this, he aims the cannons in the direction of either of the targets.. Then finally lands on one. The rebel troops. He then squeezes the trigger and sends off a hail of fire from the lighter cannons at the side of the head. "Darkswords, new target. 7-12, regroup and begin bombing runs are are zero-nine-delta, 2-6, follow me behind them with strafing runs, I don't want anything leaving that area alive." Clicks are heard over the com in acknowledgement. The Scimitars can be seen gathering from their various positions all over the city. Six of the Scimitars fly ahead of Darenak and the rest of the squadron and soon enough approach a large torrent of blaster and cannon fire. "Take them out, swords." Darenak and his 5 fly high up and start a diving strafe, while the end 6 begin their bombings. Free-falling thermal detonators begin making large explosions in a wide, straight line of fire, destroying mostly anything they drop near. "Strafers, mark." Darenak and his squad mates then begin a storm of green energy which rains down on the ruins, causing more explosions to flare up. The Scimitars bank away at the last second, and the Lieutenant smiles in satisfaction. The Shuttles continue their decent, the lead pilot in communications with the invasion fleet, "Crossing Angels 30 now, on my mark prepare to engage rentry thrusters... Mark" Nozzles of flame ignite beneath the shuttles almost in unison as they decend towards the fighting. Blaster Cannons begin opening up, raining fire down on the city below as Concussion Missiles are launched slamming into the side of a building near the Rebel's Command Center, "Landing Zone Alpha designated. Relay to tactical nets, Raptor flight is coming in hot." With the the pilot keys in landing coordinates as the shuttles rate of decent slows, giving the vessels even more time to soften up the area around their intended landing zone. Korolov switches to the Imperial Command Network, speaking with Colonel Harless, "Inform Lord Malign that the Imperial Royal Guard are inbound. I will be on tactical com bands, Stormtrooper Legion Eleven and Fifteen divisions of CompForce assault troopers are ready to hit strategic targets as needed by Imperial Command. Korolov out." The Sith turns towards the rows of Red Armored troopers behind him, his lips curling into a smile, 'It is time to let the Corellians know, Death has arrived.' "Hah! I live for this!" The idea of fighting beside Sabrina is enough to restore the pilot's full enthusiasm for the taste of combat. How can she have been away from it... and the NR... for so long? She may not be vaping some punk Imperial in space, but this ground engagement suits her just fine and she mows down another trooper with uncommon gusto. "They sure picked a hell of way to do this! I hope my information was useful enough!" Whoops, there goes another. Johanna is beginning to prefer this to the sterile sorties she'd flown with the Ghosts. The acrid smell of burning things fills her nostrils and she kicks aside a large chunk of debris that has broken off from a nearby wall, enjoying the rhythm of this evening's proceedings. Tyler's nearing presence cannot be ignored, however. As if it were the most natural thing in the world, she sees his approach before it's humanly possible to do so, tracking her brother's movement with the aid of the Force. He'll be here soon. He's crossing the space she covered only minutes earlier... Unwittingly, she speaks the words aloud, then repeats them at full volume for Sabrina's benefit. "We're going to have company REAL soon, and not just more of these guys! This one is sneaky, if you see him wielding anything other than a blaster, I suggest you pick another target!" Ah, if only her lightsaber were working... sigh. /I gave your plans to the NR for FREE,/ Johanna taunts her brother through the Force, /Isn't that DISAPPOINTING?/ They were fighting a losing battle, but that did not deter from the drive of any of the New Republic and Corellians defending the planet with their very lives. Even as AT-AT's gunned down and trampled them, they continued to fight, flashes of fire in almost every sector of the city and planet. In the alley, Sabrina dodges another shower of red death fire, one of the bolts sizzling too close for comfort and singing a black streak on her fatigues just above the elbow of her left arm. She pays it no heed, the adrenaline pumping through her system and keeping her focused on the skirmish at hand. She dashes across the open air of the alley, hitting the wall on the other side with a winded "Ughnn". She'd made it, barely, but her move was not without purpose and she grins over at the Tatooine native "I would say it's good to see you, but the circumstances aren't exactly welcoming." She pauses a moment to stretch out and fire off another round of shots before retreating to the partial cover of the wall. A shot spliters the plaster between the two women and Sabrina winces slightly. At the command center the marines are busy trying to keep the generator working to power the e-web. Blue blast after blue blast spits out from the weapon as they attempt to bring one of the massive metal beasts down before it has an opportunity to do more damage. They knew their chances were slim and as no less than two AT-ST's fire on them, they dive for cover. Within moments the e-web is in flames, decimated to a charred mass. In the alley, Sabrina drops back another few shots after recovering from the near miss and looks at Johanna, brows knitted in question. "What the hell do you mean /REAL/ company? We've got the whole damn Imperial military flooding Corellia...how much more company can we take?" The seasoned Marine vetran couldnt' say she enjoyed the battle environment neccessarily. She had been a part of it for so long it almost seemed like reflex to her, but having a wild fire like Johanna invovled, was certainly a change of pace. "I'm shooting at whatever comes from that direction and isn't wearing friendly colors." She points the rilfe in the direction the troopers were still coming from and grins before squeezing off another volley. "What do you mean COMPForce is here?" The Colonel growls at a Lieutenant passing the information, "This is going to get ugly real fast." Not that it wasn't already ugly, "Order all divisions to just get out of their way, inform Admiral Honos of the situation." There of course was no way to really reach Warlord Malign who vanished into the darkness with his personal guard. The Battle continues Imperials advancing on fronts no slowing down only a matter of time. Malign slips down a side street, he could follow her sensed where she had been. The Sith's gloved fingers running down the side of a wall. There was an alley and she would be there with New Republic Soldiers. Malign marches into it his black robes allowing him to blend into the shadow though there was nothing he could ever do to truly hide from Johanna he speaks, "Johanna, you should surrender, all of you should. This fighting is pointless, you are outmatched what will fighting to the death solve?" He slowly steps into the alley way and then there is a *SNAP-HISS* a white blade ignites illuminating his general area, his clothing setting in complete contrast to his weapon, "It's time for you to come to Selene, with me Johanna, your path is never away from your own brother." The Sith's senses were up he was no fool, and he'd fight the entire commando team to the last man or woman to achieve his goals. The sound of distant footsteps only aided his position, Imperial soldiers were moving on the alley way now. ... Annnnd there he is. "Trust me, DON'T shoot at him!" Johanna replies to Sabrina, doing her best to take cover as the firefight intensifies, "That weapon of his will send your shots right back at you." Of course, this doesn't stop the pilot from opening fire on Tyler, and sincerely hoping that the plasma will drill a nice big hole through his chest. Kind of the way he'd stabbed her in the shoulder back on Tatooine. PAYBACK SUCKS, DOESN'T IT!! "Go back to your own sandbox and content yourself with playing there!" Nothing like good old-fashioned sibling rivalry to get her more fired up. "Corellia ain't interested in your company!" Another few shots are squeezed off before she ducks behind the wall once more, hoping Sabrina won't decide to take the initiative to go racing down the alley. Shooting at him isn't going to get her anywhere, even if it IS a lot of fun and a nice, healthy way to express her anger. She tries to quiet herself, focusing on the image of her brother's weapon, clenched in his hands as he prepares to cut people down. All of her energy goes into an attempt to pry it loose from afar, to give the Marines an opportunity to try their luck with the dark warlord. It takes an incredible amount of concentration and must look counter-productive to the troops... why the hell is she just hiding out there and not blasting away at the Imperials? She gives a final mental tug, hoping it will be strong enough to liberate Tyler of his lightsaber. Aboard Raptor One, " Dirtside in Ten Seconds. Light the lamps." The co-pilot reaches down and flicks a switch. The red light in the troop bay switches from red to green moments before the shuttles momentum stops all together. repulsor fields ensuring a soft landing. The ships blaster cannons pivot, laying down a barrage of covering fire as ramps drop. Crimson armored soldiers pour out of the drop ships, forming into squads and platoons as they secure the area around the shuttles. Tribune Vassily Korolov steps onto Corellian soil. He unslings a deadly looking Bi-polar carbine and motions to the soldiers around him, " If it doesn't register as a friendly in your targeting reticle, kill it. " It isn't long till the Royal Guard spill blood. Unarmed Militia fleeing from the advancing Stormtroopers stumble into an advancing squad of Guardsmen, a volley of precisely aimed blaster fire rips the lightly armed civilians apart. Powerful presences make themselves known to the Sith, getting his bearings he looks towards the invasion front, "Things are going to heat up fast. " Another two marines go down and their numbers are quickly dwindling. The men and women she's losing aren't unnoticed to the Marine Colonel, but she had to remain focused on the battle. Another spattering of plaster from the wall as more shots miss. Sabrina lets out a tight breath. "Why the hell not?" Comes her reply to Johanna as she prepares to fire off against the troopers sending one more white armored son of a gundark to meet his maker. She draws the rifle up, aiming it and firing at the approaching group and yes even at the dark clad figure, eyes narrowed and then she sees the blaze of a white blade. Her skin crawls, and she fights the feeling of sickness that stirs in her stomach. Not one of those, Force no, not again. She draws back, eyes wide at Johanna. "Hell you could have said...." her exclamation cut off as another of her compatriots falls over from a fatal wound. Johanna's blaster bolts are indeed deflected, and aimed toward Marines in the alley, each one scoring a hit to key parts of their body and bringing them down to the ground in lifeless heaps. The weapon begins to tug away from him his grip readjusts on the weapon as a frown forms on his lips and a throws a bright orb of brilliant white energy at Johanna that seemingly just forms in his hand, "What are you trying to do Johanna? Get me killed?" Malign begins to pace forward keeping his weapon up not concerned with the fate of his attack on Johanna, knowing the power of the woman and her ability to get out of the way of such a petty strike, more designed to borrow her concentration. His hazel eyes flash as soldiers pour in behind him, he leads his army now personally how befitting, "Set for stun, I want prisoners." He grins as the troopers shift their weapons settings with a flick of a switch and send rings of blue energy into the alleyway. The Main Imperial forces were beginning to storm one of the local headquarters and then an announcement is made: "Attention Corellians, over Seventy Percent of this Planet is now under the control of the Galactic Empire. Those who surrender their weapons now will not face penalties. Those who continue to resist will be punished." Yes, it's easy enough to dodge what Tyler throws at her. The energy hurtles into the side of a wall, knocking loose yet a bigger chunk from the damaged areas. Now it's time to see how well he dodges what she throws at him. Once it's apparent that his grip on the weapon is too firm for her to pry it loose, she turns her attentions to a nearby empty crate and sends it hurtling through the air straight at her sibling. "Exactly right, my dear Tyler. I'm trying to kill you," Johanna replies without missing a beat, her expression suddenly devoid of anything resembling compassion, or even glee at the battle. It's as if her mood has changed instantaneously, the shift triggered by the concentration required for the supernatural activities now going on. Whoops, better take cover again... those damned Imperials are firing stun bolts now. It simply wouldn't do to be knocked out at a time like this. "You can't hold them off for much longer," the pilot says to Sabrina, "Though I doubt you'd retreat. Do we continue shooting, or what? It's your call, I'll do as you ask." Cutting their own swath of Destruction through the city, the Royal Guard continue to punish resisters, death is a punishment, indeed. Militia and Marines who fight back and gunned down, those that surrender are cut down with Force Pikes and Vibro Blades. Let the Army take prisoners. Korolov leads a squad of Guard towards the same alley that seems like a magnet to his force attuned senses. Bi-Polar Carbine in one hand, vibro-sword in the other. He sub-vocalizes over the tactical networks, "Keep your distance, secure the approach and we will execute any Rebels that try and flee." Sabrina grimaces as more pieces of wall go flying through the cramped area. As the troopers move sending stun waves in every direction her eyes turn cold. She peers at the Jedi woman then back over to her remaining marines. Even as Tyler advances though, Sabrina can't help but feel sick. She shakes her head at Johanna "No, get out of here." Her voice rising in volume as she calls out to the other marines "Get to the safe zones!" They'd have far better chances of surviving independently. The battle here was hoplessly lost. She however, was stuck between advancing troopers and the building behind her and Johanna. "My men need to find safety. I'll do what I can to give them the chance, you...you've got your hands full." Throughout the city resistance cells are snuffed out. The numbers too great for them to battle against. Had they had the opportunity to detonate the explosives around the planet, and maintain their weapons and communications arrays, it's possible they might have salvaged their defense, but as it stood, Corellia was a loss. A huge, horrible loss. Sabrina resets her resolve. The least she could do was keep those stun bolts and troopers off her troops' backs. Propping up the rifle she begins firing again, and unlike the ST's her shots aren't meant to stun. No, she aims as deadly and accurately as possible. It was her duty as a soldier, there was no time for compassion here. Saber rises, and it slices through the incoming crate, though the two independent pieces fly past Malign's head hitting two of the Soldiers behind him it was of no consequence. The Sith waves a hand and the men advance into the ally continuing to fire and bring soldiers down. Of course their own losses on this charge would be substantial the sheer numbers and might of the Imperial Army would carry the day, /Johanna if they leave the alley, Lord Korolov's men will hunt and kill them. If they surrender to the Army, your friends will be saved, though imprisoned. Imprisoned with you./ Malign sends that to his sister to let her ponder the fate of the Marines. After sufficient soldiers move into the Ally the Sith follows, walking into the alley behind the ranks not one to be a fool. His saber remains ignited as his hazel eyes gaze down at the fallen bodies, Imperial, and Rebel alike waiting to decompose. No one would dare collect the dead until after the fighting had ended. "Last chance, surrender or die." Malign calls before turning to an officer, "Ready a shuttle." Haha, her mother should have known better. Meema was indeed safely headed towards Coruscant, but here is the girl herself, skidding around a corner at full speed into the spaceport proper, leaving boot rubber on the tarmac in her haste to exit the alleyway she'd hoped was as yet undiscovered. On her heels is a lithe, scruffy-haired man, dressed as ragtag as she, face covered by a bandanna and a still-smoking blaster in his hand. And right on his heels is an explosion. Small on the scale of many seen here today, but large enough to shake ferrocrete from the walls. The girl pays only enough attention to make sure she doesn't blunder into any more troops as she digs into her bag, already readying another fuse, and full trusting the man with her to knock her down if someone else tries to shoot at the two teenagers. It's not up to her to tell the marines what to do, not after their commander has already told them. /That decision is not my call/ Johanna sends back, though the thought of defeat tempers her reply with a clear note of deep resentment, /And if you want to imprison me, you'll have to come here and get me yourself/. If he were disarmed, she could well make short work of breaking his neck, or injure him significantly. She's the better fighter and he knows it, it's why he won't venture too close unless he's got his lightsaber, or a blaster or two. "Best of luck to you," Johanna murmurs to Sabrina, "It's been an honor." Corellia is going down one way or another... but her citizens have put up a respectable fight, and no one could ever say that Corellians shied away from battle on the day their world was disabled and invaded. They'd prepared as best they could... they can only do so much and no more before the might of the Empire. Sabrina gives Johanna a nod, moving away from the woman and following the wall to keep her cover, as minimal as it was. She fires on, sending more energy volleys towards the troops that seem to be in a never ending barrage into the cramped alley. Her marines hesitate only a fraction before retreating back into the same cover of darkness that allowed them to make it this far to begin with. Whether they make it to the safe zones, Sabrina won't know. /Godspeed/ she wishes them silently, maintinaing her cover fire. But even as more troops follow Malign into the alley, the odds seem impossible. She can't help but continue firing. If this was to be her end so be it. Her thoughts reflect back to the man she'd left back on Coruscant and she bites back a sob. Soldiers didn't break down in the middle of a fight, remember? "Brandis..I'm sorry." She whispers to no one as she breaks for the wall, attempting to make good her escape, laying cover as she moves. For a moment it seems as though she may have accomplished her task, stumbling and then skidding into the darkness the far side of the alley afforded her. Her breath echos between the buildings, even as the blast bolts continue to resonate around her. Then the darkness becomes all encompassing, as the last vestiges of conciousness elapse quickly. A stun bolt hitting her squarely between the shoulders. Sabrina collapses in the darkness of the alley, rifle skittering and coming to a stop against the pile of bodies just at fringe of the shadows. Fourth Battle of Corellia From SW1ki, a Wikia wiki.